herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pidge (Voltron: Legendary Defender)
Katie "Pidge" Holt is a protagonist of the Voltron: Legendary Defender series. She functions as a Paladin of Voltron, piloting the Green Lion. She was voiced by Bex Taylor-Klaus. who plays Tayor in Hell Fest. Background When her father and brother were disappeared she began to look for them. Later she meet Shiro, which was their crew. Shiro told, that he, Pidge's father Sam and Pidge's Brother Matt were imprisoned, because the Galra Empire's Battleship took them. Later she and her friends Lance, Hunk and Keith found the Blue Lion and went towards the space with Shiro. Soon they landed to Planet Arus, where they meet Allura, the princess of Altea and Coran, Allura's advisor. And after that they began to look the Lions of Voltron, when Shiro and Pidge were looking Sam and Matt, they rescued the six Galra Prisoners who knew the Shiro. One prisoner told, that Shiro attacked Matt, but Shiro not remember it. But later Shiro told to him, that he attacked Matt to save him from attack. Later she told her friends that she was a girl. And now she and her friends defend the universe from the evil Zarkon, the Emperor of Galra Empire. Abilities She is agile, nimble, and uses a Bayard that takes the form of a small, arrow-shaped blade that possesses the ability to deliver a painful electric shock, a grapple function that can be used for both transport and incapacitating enemies, and has an edge that can cut through extremely thick metal plating with little to no trouble. As the smallest member of team Voltron, Pidge is easy to underestimate, and can easily go unnoticed where her larger and flashier teammates would be discovered. Her technical skills have aided the team immensely, initially with discovering the approach of an alien space craft and finding the first of the lions, but also in retrofitting cloaking technology to the Green Lion and adapting other technology to suit the team's needs. *'Hacking' Pidge is a highly skilled hacker who can decipher both Earth and alien code with ease, and even make use of Shiro's arm for accessing Galra data and hack it remotely to render him vulnerable. Trivia *Pidge is the youngest of the Paladins, described as being 14. Her age as well as nationality was clarified in The Paladin's Handbook official guidebook, revealing she is 15 and Italian. **The Voltron Coalition Handbook states that a year has passed since Shiro's return to Earth, making Pidge 16 at the youngest by the time season six ends. *This is the first incarnation of Pidge and the first full-time pilot of the Green Lion to be a girl. Lauren Montgomery was the one who insisted that Pidge should be a girl to show how a female character could occupy the space usually given to male characters with nothing in the story needing to change. *The alias Pidge uses at the Garrison is "Pidge Gunderson". The name "Pidge" is a nickname given to her by her brother prior to his capture by the Galra Empire. *While not studying as a fighter pilot officially, Pidge read all the flight manuals she could find at the Galaxy Garrison. *When Pidge reveals her true identity as a girl, every other member of Team Voltron aside from Lance admits to having already known: **Shiro knew of Katie's existence from being with her father Dr. Holt and her brother Matt and deduced her true identity after she revealed they were her father and brother. **Hunk and Keith figured it out off screen. ***Pidge carries a picture of herself with her brother. Initially Hunk thought that it was a picture of Pidge's girlfriend. **Allura was told about Pidge's identity via her talking mice, who were sitting on the latter's shoulder when Shiro revealed his knowledge of her secret. **Coran was surprised that Pidge had been trying to come off as a boy when it was obvious to him she was not - despite this, he refers to Pidge as "he" early in. *The glasses Pidge wears were given to her by her brother as a memento and contain fake lenses because the Galaxy Garrison corrected her brother's eyesight. *It's shown that Pidge has a good knowledge on video games, seen as she was geeking out over a rare console called "Mercury Game Flux" and an old RPG 'Killbot Phantasm 1" during Space Mall. *Before the Castle of Lions was destroyed Pidge kept Space Caterpillars and her garbage buddies in her bedroom and took them with her as the castle was evacuated. *Unlike the original Pidge is a boy and youngest. *Pidge is similar to Futaba Sakura from Persona 5. **Both of them are girls. **Both are wearing glasses, Pidge's glasses took off the lenses and Futaba's glasses are real. **Both have hacker skill. **Both with a character of black hair and with a dagger. ***Pidge with Keith and Futaba with Ren Amamiya. External links *Pidge - Voltron Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Voltron Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Lawful Good Category:Genius Category:Successors Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroic Liars Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:Honorable